Tough Love
by Tvshowfanfics
Summary: Two brothers - Sean and Peter - like a girl named Emma. Peter is dating Emma, but once Emma gets to know Sean will she stay with Peter, go with Sean, or none of them at all. You'll have to read to find out.


It was the last day of school, technically school was finished for Sean Cameron as he just finished the 12th grade today. It was after school and all the teens were making their way to the gym to watch their final basketball game. Sean and Jay, his best friend, made their way to the gym hearing shouts and cheers coming from all around them as they entered the gym.

"Remind me why we're here again, I thought you hated basketball?" Sean asked Jay.

"We're not here to show our school spirit for the basketball team Cameron, we're only here to get one last glance of the cheerleaders." Jay answered with a smirk on his face.

Jay made his way through the busy crowd with Sean behind his tail, and finally sat down.

"See Cameron, we got the best seat in the house." Jay said while staring at the cheerleaders. He had his eye on this one brunette named Manny. She was one grade below him but he didn't care.

Sean now had his eyes on the cheerleaders. He had mostly focused though on a blonde girl with a toned tanned skin, a hot body, and the perfect smile. I'm pretty sure her name is Emma, he thought.

The game had started and all the cheerleaders started cheering for the basketball team. Throughout the whole game Sean and Jay just stared at the cheerleaders, occasionally glancing at the basketball game, but mostly at the girls.

The basketball game ended and Emma walked off to the girls locker room.

"Man, I'm so glad schools finally over!" Emma shouted excitedly to Manny. "I just can't wait to go to the beach and pool and tan…"

"And see Peter." Manny interrupted. Emma ducked her head down trying not to show Manny the blush creeping up on her face.

"Oh my god!"

"What Manny?!"

"Are you guys gonna have…" Manny said while moving her eyebrows up and down quickly. Emma's cheeks were now turning red. Manny saw and squeeled. "You so are!" Manny said.

"I don't know, Manny. I'm just going over to his house for a couple of nights ok. It's just gonna be like a long sleepover."

"Ya, but with your boyfriend. There's a big difference there, Em."

Emma rolled her eyes, took her items out her locker and left the locker room. "Bye Manny! I'll text you later!" Emma said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Sean was sitting outside on Degrassi's front steps with Jay waiting to see Emma come out. Emma walked out of the school's front doors and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. Sean just sat there staring at her like she was the only person in the world right now. Jay noticed Sean staring at Emma.

"Looks like Seanie has a little crush…" Jay taunted.

"Shut up man." Sean replied but still kept staring at Emma.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Jay asked.

"Dude, it's not that simple! She probably has a boyfriend anyways."

"You're probably right, I mean a hot girl like that, who would wanna pass something up like that?"

Sean gave Jay a pissed off look. Jay put his hands up in the air like he was surrendering. Sean continued to stare at Emma.

Emma walked towards her car but stopped when she reached the door. She turned around and saw a boy looking at her. The same boy that Emma noticed kept looking at her during the basketball game and during school in the hallways. Emma tried her best to ignore him but just couldn't hold her frustration in. She turned away from her car door and started walking towards the boy's direction.

Sean saw her look towards him and quickly looked away hoping she didn't notice. He looked back at her or see her walking towards him. Holy shit, what do I do? Just be cool, Cameron. You got this.

"I have a question for you." Emma said.

"Go for it." Sean replied.

"Are you some kind of stalker or something?" Sean just looked at her with a blank expression in his face. "I mean, whenever I see you you're always looking at me!" Emma shouted. "I have a boyfriend! Get it? So just leave me alone." With that Emma left, leaving Sean in the abyss.

"Dude you just got burned, but at least she talked to you." Jay said.

Sean was pissed off. To think that he was some kind of stalker? Well, he kind of was. Sean just walked towards his car, went inside and sped away. He was pissed. He just needed to go someplace where he can just let everything go. The ravine.

Emma arrived at her house in 6 minutes. She went downstairs to her bedroom which was in the basement. She liked having her bedroom in the basement because she had a window where she could always sneak out from. Emma put her cheer bag down beside her bed and jumped and spread her arms across her bed. She was starting to drift asleep but heard her message ringtone ring.

Emma ugh'ed and looked at her phone. "Be there in 20 min." From Peter.

"Oh my god, I need to pack and change out of my clothes and put on my makeup and.. and…" Emma couldn't think of anything else to say. She stopped complaining and started getting ready. She changed, got all her things she needed for the nights she was going to stay over, put on her makeup and waited for the doorbell to ring. She finally heard the doorbell ring and went upstairs to answer it. She opened the door and smiled at Peter who replied with one too. Emma told her mom and step-dad her goodbyes and left.

"You look cute." Peter told Emma.

Emma smiled, stopped Peter and kissed him hard on the lips. Peter kissed back and their lips went apart when he took Emma's bags and brought them to the trunk if his car while Emma went to the passenger's seat.

By the time the couple arrived at Peter's house it was 5:13 pm. Peter pulled into his driveway and turned his car off. Emma unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Peter popped up the trunk and Emma reached forward to grab her bags but Peter grabbed them first.

"I'll get them for you." Peter said.

Emma went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Peter blushed and turned his head to kiss her full on the lips. As their kiss deepened Peter pulled away.

"I'm gonna put these in my room." Peter told Emma. Emma nodded a yes and followed him inside his house. It was her first time here so she didn't know his family or how they acted. Emma closed the door behind her as she walked inside his house and stood there awkwardly, scoping her surroundings.

Peter walked downstairs and saw Emma standing there observing her surroundings. He snook up behind her and put his arms around her stomach. Emma smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Peter asked.

"We can… watch a movie?"

"Ok, sure. What movie do you wanna see?"

"Um, do you have The Titanic?"

"Yes I do. I'll make us some popcorn and we'll watch it in my room."

"So, where's your room?" Emma asked curiously.

"Upstairs, first door on the left. Meet me there?" Emma nodded her head and got out of Peter's arms and started walking up the stairs. She walked down the hallway and opened the first door on the left. Emma smiled at the decorations he had in his room, and at all the pictures he had taken with his camera. Emma took off her shoes and slowly sat on the end of his bed. She moved back so she can rest her back and head on the back piece of his bed. She closed her eyes and waited for Peter to come. About 4 minutes later Peter popped in the room and Emma opened her eyes.

Peter put the movie in his tv, closed the blinds and grabbed the popcorn off his desk and sat down next to Emma. Emma cuddled next to him, and Peter put his arm around her and scoot her in closer. Emma rested her head against him and started grabbing at some popcorn. Twenty-minutes later Peter noticed that Emma had fell asleep. He glanced at her for a while. It was his first time getting to see what she looked like when she sleeps. Peter thought she looked like an angel. Minutes later, Peter dozed off as well, and fell asleep.

It was 11pm and Sean arrived at home drunk. His friend had dropped him off at his house. His parents were going to be gone all weekend. He unlocked the front door and went upstairs. He walked by his brother's room and walked into his room tiredly. He plopped on his bed and fell asleep right away. While he was at the ravine he didn't do anything he regretted. He has just drank a lot but didn't hook up with anyone.

Xx

Sean woke up at 8am. He usually never wakes up this early especially on a Saturday, but a running shower woke him. "Damn, why does Peter have to take a shower so early?" he thought out loud to himself.

He dragged his tired hungover body to the bathroom to get some Advil for his pounding head.

The water from the shower shut off and Sean heard a high pitched voice.

"Oh my god, what the hell?! Ever heard of knocking?!" Emma shouted. Sean turned around, and stood there for a good 5 seconds. "Uh hello?! Go!" he realized he was standing there and left the bathroom to his brother's room. They shared a connecting bathroom.

Emma made sure that he left the bathroom and stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her body and hair.

Sean walked into Peter's room angry and sad that Peter was her boyfriend that she was talking about the day before. Before going to talk to Peter he dry swallowed his pill and tried to calm down. He shook his brother to wake him up.

"What?" Peter said tiredly. "Five more minutes, Emma."

Sean coughed.

"Sean? Where's Emma?"

"Oh well I ran into her naked!"

"You what?!" Peter shouted. "You saw her naked? Man, I haven't even got to see her naked yet."

Sean chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked annoyed at his brother.

"I can't believe you guys haven't had sex yet… and I didn't see her naked, she was behind the shower curtain."

"Good…" Peter replied. Sean was about to say something until Emma came in the room. Both boys turned their heads towards the door as Emma walked in. They kept their eyes on her.

"What?" Emma asked the both of them. They just turned their heads away from her trying to make conversation with each other. It was hard though, because the 2 of them were distracted staring at her. They both saw her bend down and reach into her bag. The towel that was hugging at her breasts started to become a little loose. Both teens could see some of the side of her breast.

Sean was looking at Emma trying not to make it obvious to his brother, but it was very hard. Sean was jealous at his brother because he could touch her, kiss her, and most likely get in bed with her.

Emma got her clothes out of her bag and walked off into the bathroom to change. Before she went in though she said, "No coming in… especially you," Emma pointed at Sean. She turned around and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sean walked out of Peter's room and into his. He plopped on his bed and looked at the bathroom door. If only he could just get a peek. Sean realized that the door was cracked open just a bit. A smirk spread across his face. He got off his bed and quietly walked towards the bathroom door, and looked around to make sure no one was looking and then poked his eyeball through the crack.

In the bathroom Emma was only wearing matching white lace bra and underwear. This made Sean go crazy just seeing her like this. He continued to watch her until she was fully dressed and walked back to his bed. He started daydreaming of what it would be like if she was his girlfriend.

Emma walked downstairs to look for Peter since he wasn't in his room. She walked into the living room and found Peter sitting on the couch with messy hair, and a bowl of cereal in his hands, watching television.

"Good morning." Emma said as she walked towards Peter. Peter glanced away from the tv and turned his head towards Emma, who was now standing next to the couch.

Peter put his bowl on the coffee table and smiled. "Hey babe."

"You look tired. Remember, we we're supposed to go to Wasaga Beach today." Emma walked over to Peter and playfully sat on his lap and turned her head facing him, and put both of her arms around his neck.

"I know, Em. It's just… summer's just started a-and the beach is gonna be packed. And I don't think-" Peter was stopped by a big kiss on his lips. He stared into her begging puppy-dog eyes.

"Emma, that's not gonna work, you're not gonna change my mind."

"Fine, then you won't get to see me in my new bikini." Emma smirked.

Peter paused. "Oh alright, we can go."

Emma thanked him by pulling him into a passionate kiss. Peter broke away. "Em, I have morning breath and you just got yourself all clean and… perfect."

"Fine, okay. I'll just go." Emma started to get off of his lap, but Peter pulled her back. "I never said to stop, didn't I?"

Emma smiled and kissed him. Peter pulled her closer to his body and kissed her back with lots of passion. Emma started leaning back on the couch until Peter was on top of her. Peter put one of his hands under her shirt and rested his hand on Emma's stomach. He started inching his hand higher and higher, and Emma didn't stop him. He reached the tip of her lace bra and was about to go further, until Sean came downstairs.

"Ahem." Sean coughed.

Peter rose up quickly and so did Emma. Emma sat on the couch trying to act casual by fixing her hair and clothes.

"So… how long were you standing there?" Peter asked.

"Long enough." Sean replied.

"Um, hey, we're going to Wasaga Beach later. You can come… if you want." Emma informed Sean.

"Uh…" Sean paused for a minute. What would be good over there? The girls, yeah. Girls in bikinis… Emma in a bikini. "Sure, why not?"

"Great, so we'll be leaving in like thirty minutes or so?" Emma said while looking between Sean and Peter. Peter had an annoyed look on his face and Sean noticed.

"OK, I'm gonna go now…" Sean slowly said while turning around and going up the stairs.

When Sean turned around the corner upstairs Peter complained, "Why did you invite him? I thought it was supposed to be just the two of us spending time with one another?"

"Well, it seemed like he had nothing better to do today, and it looks like he needs some more 'fun' in his life."

Peter didn't reply. They sat there quietly still for a couple of seconds. Peter looked at her and swooped in to kiss her. Emma stopped him before their lips got to touch. Peter frowned. "What? Are we gonna' have a fight now?"

"No," Emma smiled, "You need to go get dressed and cleaned up. Come on." Emma stood up and pulled Peter up off the couch. Peter went up to and put his arm around his girlfriend. They walked up the stairs and into Peter's room. Emma walked over to her bag of clothes and pulled out her black bikini.

"No peeking." Emma told Peter.

"Promise." Peter replied with a smirk on his face. He turned around and walked to his dresser trying to find his swim shorts, but at the same time trying to glance at Emma changing. He turned his head towards her, her back facing him. She already had the bottom piece on but was taking off her shirt and bra. All Peter saw was her bare back, wishing that she would turn around. She peeked behind her shoulders and saw Peter jerking his head right away. Emma chuckled quietly to herself. She put on her top and turned around facing Peter.

"So… what do you think?" Emma asked while posing for him.

"Wow… you look…"

"Yeah?" Emma said while slowly walking towards him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Hot." Peter finished his sentence. Emma leaned in a gave him a slow, but passionate kiss. Peter kissed back and was slowly trailing his hand down towards Emma's butt. Emma pulled away from the kiss.

"Haha nice try." Emma said while pulling Peter's arms off her body. "Maybe next time. Now go on and change." Emma pulled away from him and went to and grabbed her clothes she was wearing before, and put them over her bikini. "I'll be right back." Emma walked out of Peter's room and went down the hallway, stopped, and knocked on a door.

"Come in." She heard Sean say. She walked into his room. It looked nothing like Peter's. His was messier and it had posters of girls and motorcycles on the walls. She looked down at Sean who was rummaging through some things on the floor.

Sean looked up to see who he had just invited in. He smiled in his head, realizing it was Emma. Sean stood up from his position and was now facing Emma.

"So, what do you need?" Sean asked.

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday, and I know that I was being a total bitch, and to actually think you were stalking me? Anyways I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me and I-." Emma quickly answered.

"It's fine." Sean interrupted while smiling.

"Friends?" Emma asked.

"Friends. By the way, we didn't have a proper introduction. I'm Sean."

"Emma…"

The both of them shook hands awkwardly and laughed.

"Sorry, this is just so awkward." Emma chuckled. Sean liked seeing her smile and laugh, but not with Peter. He liked seeing her smile at him.

"Kind of." They pulled their shaking hands away from each other.

"Hey, can you help me load some stuff into the car." Emma asked. "Sure." Sean replied. He followed Emma out of his room and had the biggest smile. When the two of them reached downstairs they walked into the garage. They saw Peter loading things into his car already. Peter looked up at them. "Thank god, I need some help."

"Looks like it." Sean replied. Sean walked over and started helping loading things into the SUV. Emma walked over too and tried picking up the cooler full of drinks. She couldn't lift it. Peter walked over to help her. Sean was coming back to grab another load but stood there looking at his foolish brother trying to lift up the cooler as well. He laughed and walked over. "Here, I got it." He bent down and picked up the cooler as if it were light as a feather. Emma chuckled at her boyfriend. Peter rolled his eyes. "Aw, it's ok. You'll get stronger." Emma teased. "Haha funny." Peter replied with no emotion. "Okay, that's the last of it. Let's go." Sean said while walking over to the two. "Shotgun!" Emma shouted while jogging to the car. Peter sat in the driver' seat and Sean sat in the back. "Let's hit the road." Sean excitingly said while rubbing his hands together. He just couldn't wait to get their to see Emma in her bikini. Peter pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street with the windows down and music pumped up.


End file.
